


Such a Pretty Cat

by Anonymous



Series: Attack on my Feels|Shingeki no my feels [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cinnamon bun Eren, Eren is so kawaii, I'm so Evil, Levi is actually really sweet, M/M, Mental Illnesses, Schizophrenia, Terminal Illnesses, Unspecified Illnesses, kill me, lol, read Eren's voice in a kid voice kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am cold, can you hear?</p><p>I will fly with no hope, no fear</p><p>And the ground taunts my wings</p><p>Plummet as I sing, plummet as I sing...</p><p> </p><p>He has three days to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Pretty Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets. Enjoy.

"Levi...!" A distant giggly voice could be heard from one of the many rooms in the hallway. "Yeah?" A voice called back. 

"Come find me!" The couch creaked as the small figure lifted himself off of the piece of furniture. The walls were stark white and  almost everything about the apartment room was bland and drab. The furniture was beige and worn, and the carpet was a creamy off-white. The ceiling was probably the only colorful and interesting thing, with its painted sky in wonderful baby blue and Robins egg blue. Eren had always loved those colors.

"I feel more like your father than your boyfriend, you know," Levi smiled as he slowly pushed a random door open. "Are you in here, Eren...?" A small, breathy laugh sounded somewhere close. "I'm gonna find you..." He hummed a small tune before another giggle sounded. ' _Under the bed,'_ He thought, _'too easy.'_

"Ereeeen~..." He whispered before dropping to the floor to see his boyfriend smiling widely underneath the bed.

"Found ya!" He reached out an arm, but just missed him as Eren pulled out from under the bed and ran faster than Levi could get up.

"Oh no you don't!" Levi quickly ran after him and managed to tackle his lover onto the beige couch, causing a massive 'Squueeeaaakk!' to be heard.

"Aw, you got me!" Eren tried to pout, but ended up smiling even wider.

"It wasn't that hard, seeing as you can't hide for shit." Eren frowned at the cussword; he always found the negative words meaningless in his happy world.

"Its lunch time, and I'm kinda hungry, so I'll go make us some sandwiches, okay?" Eren hungrily nodded and sat up as Levi got up and went to the kitchen.

The phone rang shortly after Levi put on his apron. It was loud and annoying, so Levi speed-walked over to it.

"Hello?" He said in an agitated tone.

"Levi," It was Hanji, Eren's doctor. Something was off.

"What do you want, shitface? I'm making lunch for Eren, so it better be important." Hanji drew in a shaky voice.

"It involves Eren..." She trailed off, so Levi continued.

"Oh, do you have his prescriptions ready? He's been running alittle low, so we could really use them-" Levi was cut off, by a demanding and sad voice.

"You're not going to need them." Levi was intrigued now.

"And why, in God's name, not?" Hanji made a noise kind of like a sob.

"The tests came back..... Eren is  _dying._ " Levi could clearly hear her crying now, the shaky breaths as she attempted to control her emotions.

"W-what?! I thought you said he had a few more months to live?" He hushed his voice, trying to guard Eren from the words being said.

"I did too! But Levi, Levi. It's back. We thought it was over, but I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry!" Levi was progressively becoming more and more overflown with doubt, anger, sadness, and most importantly  _guilt._

"How much longer?" Levi deadpanned as much as he could.

"Three days, at most. Levi, I cannot express to you how sorry I am-" Levi hung up and walked back to the kitchen, putting on a sad, small smile. "Levi? Who was that?" Eren called from the living room, watching one of his cartoons. 

"No one, hon. Don't worry about it. What condiments do you want on your sandwich?"

"Ketchup, mustard, and pickles!" Eren shouted excitedly.

"Got it." Levi said in fake cheerfulness. He couldn't tell Eren and risk ruining the last few days he had with him on this Earth. No, the best thing to do right now was to sit back, eat sandwiches and relax with his boyfriend. Levi just hoped he did everything he possibly could for him. ' _No, Levi, you did everything for him. He had a happy life. **Has** a happy life.' _ He reminded himself. ' _Now, time to make those sandwiches!'_

* * *

 It had been two delightful days of cuddling, cooking, and playing together. Now, it was his last day.

* * *

"Levi, m-my stomach hurts..." Levi felt like crying.

"Levi, I'm cold." This wasn't helping.

"Levi, can you hear me?"

"Levi, where are the blankets?" Levi wanted to cry, to scream, and to slap God in the face. How dare he take away his precious Eren?! Eren still had an amazing life ahead of him!

"Levi... why are you crying? Is something wrong? Did I do something?!" Levi looked up from his chair to see Eren perched next to him, tears falling softly from his eyes.

"Shh, shh.. no baby, I'm just thinking about that sad book we read one time. Remember that one? You cried for almost an hour." Eren pouted. "Did not!" Levi smiled and stated at his hands. "Sure you didnt."

"Now, what about those blankets?" Levi looked back up at Eren, only to see the wall. "Eren?" A groan came from the floor; Eren was doubled over and clutching his stomach. "Baby, what's wrong?!" Levi bent over and scooped Eren up into his arms. "Levi? M-my stomach s-still hurts... Someone's kicking me in the stomach." Levi's eyebrows drew together and his forehead creased. "No ones kicking you, baby, you're safe here with me..." He cooed.

"No, L-Levi, someone's kicking me! Stop them, Levi! _Stop them! Stop them from kicking me!!_ " Eren convulsed and started spasming, his legs and arms flailing in the air, trying to shoo away his attacker. Levi kneeled down and tred to calm Eren down, but he got a fist to the cheek, digging into his skin and sliding down it, drawing blood. 

There was a knock at the door, and Eren laid exhausted and passed out on the living room couch. "Levi, it's Petra and Erwin, We have some... helpful medicines for Eren!" She said. Levi walked to the grey door and opened it for them. "Hanji sent us, Levi, we are so, so sor-"

"I don't need your pity. Now help me take care of my boyfriend."

It took Eren thirty minutes to wake up, and he was drugged up with four different types of medicines. Medicines to calm him down, make him sleepy, make him happy and giddy, but it would still tale about fifteen minutes for them to kick in yet. "Levi? Why're you bleeding?" Eren questioned, gently placing a hand on Levi's cheek. "It's just a small scratch, nothing to worry about."

"Levi... did I do that to you?" Eren looked into Levi's eyes, but Levi pulled away from his gaze.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Eren, it's just a scratch..." Levi led on, but Eren jumped to his feet, ignoring the burning pain in his stomach. 

"I knew it!" Eren scrambled away from everyone and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. An audible "click" sound indicated that Eren had locked the door.

It had been Forty five minutes since Eren had bombarded the door, and Erwin, Petra, and Levi had all tried to coax him out of the bathroom, but to no avail. He didn't have much time.

"Eren, it's alright. I've stopped bleeding, see? Look, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't control yourself!" Levi smiled and tried to push the door open.

"I'm sorry, Levi." A yawn, and then a whimper.

"I forgive you, Eren. Just open the door."

"I'm sorry, Everyone."

"We forgive you, Eren. Just open the door." There was silence, and tthen some scuffing of feet, and then a click. Levi turned the door handle, and the door swung open with ease.

Eren was huddled in a small ball in the bathtub. "Eren, oh my _god_." A tiny bit of blood dribbled down Eren's chin. ' _He doesn't have much time._ '

"My mouth feels funny. My head is light and my toes are chilly." Eren said in an airy voice.

"O-oh. Really? Here, Erwin and I will go get some blankets. You two wait here..." Petra and Erwin got up and shut the bathroom door behind them.

"Hey, Levi," Eren said.

"Yeah?" Levi cradled Eren, who was laying draped across his arms.

"I didn't know you had a cat when you were five." ' _How on Earth did Eren know that?'_

"What are you talking about?" Levi asked.

"Silly, Isabel, of course! The reddish colored cat with the green eyes! You had a dog, too! His name was.... Farlan?" Levi couldn't stop his jaw from slipping open. He was in slack-jawed awe.

"How did you...?"

"Eld, Gunther, Hannes, Marco, Mike, Mina, Nanaba, Oluo, Petra, and Thomas told me." ' _Wait... is this an affect from the medicines? Some of these people are dead...'_

"Such a pretty cat." Eren giggled, and then a coughing fit racked his lungs. Thick blood oozed onto the floor and on Levi's sleeves, but he was too preoccupied at the moment to care about it. Eren leaned forward, but Levi tried to push him back down.

"Eren, lay back down, sweetie. Don't hurt yourself."

"I'm dying." Levi almost choked on his intake of air.

"W-what? Where'd you get that-"

"I'm not as dumb as you think, Levi." Eren chuckled.

".... How did you find out?" Levi looked at the floor in guilt.

"My mother came to see me." Levi thought back to the last time he and Eren had visitors.

"She's been dead for five years." ' _Oh. I guess that makes more sense.'_

Eren smiled, with blood-stained teeth, and kissed Levi on the nose.

"Such a pretty cat." He said before he fell back down onto Levi's lap, his head hitting the tiled wall and making a sickening sound.

"Eren..! Oh my god, how is your head?!" No response. Eren's body heat was rapidly receding. Levi checked the bleeding spot and thought about calling the hospital, before he knew.

 

 _Eren was gone._  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed... muahahaha.... leave some kudos please?


End file.
